


Stormy Night

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Terrible Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Mailing List Word of the Day #21", a 15 Minute Ficlet. 2004-ish?

It was a dark and stormy night. Wait! Don't leave! It really was a dark and stormy night, which was just downright unexpected. After all, no one could really remember it raining at the Coliseum, yet earlier in the evening, thick heavy rain-clouds piled themselves en masse over the entire place.

Of course, the two men locked in a last-man-standing battle hadn't exactly noticed. They hadn't noticed much of anything, actually, since they were rather engaged in their aforementioned battle.

To say the two of them had a bit of a past would be the sort of understatement that would qualify for Understatement of the Century. Their bit of past was more along the lines of a giant chunk of past, about the size and roughly the shape of the dark, threatening clouds gathering above them.

There was a strange irony to that, since one of the two was named Cloud and the other was a god who could basically bend the universe to his will. Or, at least, he could do really neat summon-like attacks that gave off that impression.

For some reason he wasn't using those in this battle though, perhaps because he was afraid he'd win by boring his competitor to sleep.

The rain started off gently, almost warm and mist-like, the sort of rain that neither of them paused to care about. They were both soldiers, after all. Things like slogging through miles of two-foot-thick mud were standard (but still, mind you, annoying).

It was when the sky shifted to the dark of night and the rain became cold and hard, pounding on the pair, did they even really look up to realize that the heavens had decided to turn their battle into a wet t-shirt contest.

Sephiroth was losing at that, of course, since he wasn't technically wearing a shirt.

Swords crashing together yet again, both slid back, the water beneath them finally causing the stone floor beneath them to become something like a really hard slip-n-slide.

Lightning lit up everything momentarily and they both paused.

"Call it for the night?" Cloud asked, lowering his sword.

"Only if you admit defeat," Sephiroth replied, really wanting to get out of his thoroughly drenched leather anyway.

"Fine, fine. I'll go bribe the goat-fellow for some lube. But next time..."

"Next time what?" Sephiroth finally lowered his sword and stepped forward, reaching to push Cloud's soaked spikes back, off of the blond's face.

"You know, this is all your fault," Cloud stated, a slight smile playing on his face.

"If that were true, I would go bribe the goat-fellow. You're the one who..."

Thunder rumbled through the mass of clouds, muting their bickering for long enough that it didn't really matter anymore whose fault the lack of lube was.

END!


End file.
